


Silence is Golden and Duct tape is Silver

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Okay, so maybe there was a reason he’s feeling extra impatient today.PR had been threatening to mic up a few of the guys for their latest video today and Gabe had casually reminded them that Tyson had managed to duck out of it the past few times. A mic’d up Tyson is a sight to behold.(It backfires.)





	Silence is Golden and Duct tape is Silver

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to GreyMichaela for reading this over for me!  
> This is based on the video of Tyson mic'd up- apparently he thought it would be hilarious to not speak the entire time. I'm honestly not sure how he survived.  
> Don't own.

Gabe spends the first half hour of his morning in with Bednar, going over potential line changes. He’s antsy to get his skates on, ready to get on the ice, and the meeting feels like it drags on forever. 

The locker room is empty by the time he gets suited up, the guys running drills when he makes it out. He scans the ice, zeroing in on Tyson and Nate by the net cheerfully playing keepaway from an exasperated Josty. 

Okay, so maybe there was a reason he’s feeling extra impatient today. 

PR had been threatening to mic up a few of the guys for their latest video today and Gabe had casually reminded them that Tyson had managed to duck out of it the past few times. A mic’d up Tyson is a sight to behold.  

Gabe doesn’t get to join them right away, ends up falling into some light stretches with Mikko and then joining in for some three on three. It’s not until they’re working on their power play that Gabe realizes it’s been  _ too _ quiet. 

Normally Tyson is the loudest voice on the rink, making his presence known with cheerful chirps and pointed comments. He skates by Gabe, deftly stealing the puck and all Gabe gets is...a smirk. He brushes it off, steals the puck back and sinks it past Grubi, expecting to get chirped within an inch of his life, but there’s nothing.

Brows furrowed, Gabe watches Tyson skate off, tapping his stick against EJ’s shins and taking off when EJ swipes at him. 

Is Tyson mad at him? 

He stands there, trying to figure out if he’d done or said something to upset Tyson at home. He’d been fine when they’d woken up, demanding breakfast in bed for no other reason than he’d been feeling lazy. Gabe had been happy to comply. They’d driven in together, parting when Gabe had been called in to the meeting. Tyson had been fine then. Gabe still hasn’t come up with anything by the time they’re called back to center ice. 

He tries to pay more attention after, tries to judge how upset Tyson is. He looks relaxed though, teasing the rookies, rough housing with Nate. He’s just not talking.

Gabe finally corners EJ for answers.

EJ laughs, making the gap in his teeth even more prominent and disconcerting. Gabe spends a minute trying to decide if he’s being laughed  _ at _ . There’s no respect for the C anymore. 

“Tyson thought it would be funny.”

“ _ What _ would be funny?”

“Not saying anything for the entire practice.” 

Gabe stares at him.

“But. It’s  _ Tyson.” _

“Yeah.” 

“He’s got a  _ mic _ on !” 

EJ’s grin just widens. 

PR is going to  _ kill _ Gabe. 

That aside, it  _ is _ pretty funny watching the boys chirp Tyson and getting nothing in return. Tyson has no problem expressing himself in other ways, swiping at Mikko with his stick, ruffling Josty’s curls when his helmet comes off. But just from watching, Gabe can see that it’s harder to get Tyson riled up, that most of the comments he just smiles helplessly at, instead of firing his own back. 

Gabe grins. 

“I hear you’ve taken a vow of silence,” he teases, cornering Tyson against the boards. He hems him in, bumping their skates together. Tyson arches an eyebrow at him but keeps his mouth shut. Gabe’s torn between enjoying the silence and seeing how easy it is to make Tyson break it. “Does this translate to home as well, or just a one time thing?” 

Tyson’s smile is  _ wicked.  _

“I could probably get you to talk, given the time,” Gabe continues with a grin. “At least enough to say my name.” 

Tyson pushes off the boards enough that they’re pressed flush together. He holds Gabe’s gaze, long enough that Gabe starts to squirm.

Gabe can feel himself flushing at the gaze Tyson rakes over him, full of promise. He clears his throat. The conversation is getting away from him.

“Um.” Tyson snorts and  _ that’s _ enough to restart Gabe’s brain. He settles for safer territory. “Guess you don’t want Dairy Queen later. I mean, normally you’d tell me if you did.” 

Tyson fucking  _ pouts.  _ Gabe counts it as a win. 

The thing is, it starts off pretty funny. He figures he can beat Tyson at his own game, skating by when he can to casually whisper things like, “Was thinking maybe I could gag you next time, since you seem to be enjoying it” and “Babe, I can still  _ feel _ you from last night. Should get you riled up more often”. Tyson glowers after him, cheeks flushed a dark, enticing pink. That actually backfires; Gabe ends up distracted and turned on. He spends a few minutes thinking  _ very hard _ about the Caps hoisting the cup again and manages to get  _ that _ under control. 

He goes back to safer chirps after that. 

“I’ve had bigger hits from Zoe!” Gabe chirps as he gets run into the boards. Tyson huffs out a laugh but doesn’t chirp him back, giving him a playful shove, and skating off. 

They get into a light scrum, Tyson pressed up along Gabe’s back, jostling him.

“Thanks for the massage, baby.” He twists so Tyson can see his over the top wink. Tyson rolls his eyes but doesn't let up. The lack of response is off putting enough that he manages to steal the puck from between Gabe’s feet, taking off. 

He keeps throwing light chirps at Tyson, getting nothing in return for it. It leaves him feeling off balance, and it’s  _ clearly _ not getting to Tyson.  _ Nothing _ seems to be getting to Tyson. He doesn’t get riled up and is cheerful but weirdly gentle when he’s playing around with the guys. He boards Gabe  _ twice _ and both times are because Gabe was too distracted to stop him. Even then it’s barely a bump and Gabe shakes him off easily. 

He might be freaking out a bit.

“Shit, we should have just mic’d  _ you _ up,” EJ mutters as they watch Tyson skate lazy circles with Kerfy. He seems content to keep up the conversation for both of them, Tyson nodding along with whatever he’s saying. “It would be more interesting than this crap.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Gabe shoots back immediately.

They both pause. 

EJ gives him a  _ very _ judgemental look. 

“Your mother is lovely.” 

“I can’t wait for practice to end.” EJ taps his foot with his stick and skates off as the D men are called in. 

Gabe’s starting to feel that way too.

By the time they  _ do _ escape Gabe feels like he’s crawling out of his skin. A few of the guys shoot him dirty looks because he can’t stop  _ running his mouth _ , filling in the silence that’s never bothered him before. 

They troop into the locker room and he heads straight for his, collapsing on the bench. He tilts his head back feeling exhausted for no good reason. After this he’s heading home and sleeping for the rest of the day  _ at least. _

“You look tired, guess old age has finally caught up with you.”

“You’re older than me, Tyson,” Gabe replies without thinking.

He pauses, eyes flying open. 

Tyson has his head ducked, working on the laces of his skates from next to him. His jersey’s already gone, along with the mic, hair curling like crazy from his helmet. And he’s  _ talking. _

It’s just kind of hitting Gabe how much he  _ hated _ Tyson not talking. A weight is lifted off his shoulders leaving him feeling dizzy with relief. 

_ “Tyson.” _

He glances up, catches sight of Gabe’s face and straightens quickly, a frown flashing across his features. 

“What? What’d I do?” 

Gabe laughs and reaches over, tangling his hand in those ridiculous curls and tugging him in for a sweet, breathless kiss in the middle of the locker room. The hooting and hollering starts up immediately but Gabe just flips them off, ignoring them in favor of licking into his boyfriend's mouth, enjoying the sweet little sounds he makes. 

“As cute as this is, PR’s waiting for Tyson with a few reporters.” Nate interrupts, laughter colouring his voice. He holds out his fist for Tyson to bump. “Glad to have you back, bro. That was weird, don’t ever do it again.”   
Gabe whole heartedly seconds that. 

Tyson rolls his eyes but goes back to work getting his gear off. 

“It’s like you guys think I’m never quiet,” he mutters at his skate laces. 

Gabe buries his face in his hands, laughing helplessly at that.

 


End file.
